1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an improved canteen, and in particular, to a canteen for carrying unfiltered liquid and for dispensing filtered liquid.
2. Background Art
Canteens, bottles, barrels, flasks, etc., have been used to carry liquids such as water away from the initial or prime source of the liquid have been used for centuries. Likewise, filters for removing contaminants from liquids such as water are well known. Such filters can be designed to remove or kill bacteria and viruses, chlorine, pesticide, organic wastes, parasite cysts, heavy metals such as lead, etc. Many companies market replaceable cartridge type water filters. For example, KX Industries, L.P., 269 South Lambert Rd., Orange, Conn. 06477-3502, markets CERAMIKX® brand cartridge filters using activated carbon particles for particulate, chlorine, and odor reduction. Units or combinations of such filters with carafes, pitchers or the like are known in which unfiltered water can be poured or otherwise forced through filters for storage as filtered water in carafes, pitchers or the like.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggest a filter/reservoir combination or unit that can carry unprocessed, unfiltered water in canteen fashion for later filtration away from the initial water source.